


I will protect you

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Humans, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pete thinks pat is human at first, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, hes also a teacher, patrick is a cute lil powerful witch, pete has heart eyes, vampire pete and gabe, witches andy and patrick, wolf joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: He turned to look inside the shop window and he was instantly drawn to a small human.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was walking for the dark street. It was a usual thing he did after waking up, he would creep out of his coffin and quickly rush out the door before the rest of his family had risen from their coffins. They weren't too fond of pete because he wasn't like them, they all killed without mercy and stayed within their own species. Looking down on anyone who isn't a vampire. Pete however, dressed differently; killed when needed to and not just for fun like a sport and his best friend was a werewolf, joe was cool though. He didn't care that pete was a vampire and pete didn't mind the joe was a werewolf.

The vampire looked at all the humans walking down the street, their heartbeats loud in his ear and the scent of blood temping him to sink his fangs into them. They didn't even know that there were a few vampires littered among them. Maybe even a few wolves and witches.

Long time ago vampires had enough of hiding, they broke free into society and caused a war; The werewolves were against the vampires and it was the witches who ended it. There was a pact in place so if it were to be broken then the vampires would cease to exist, it made loads of vampires go back into hiding or-like Petes parents-only ever stay with their own species.

He ignored all the humans and wrinkled his nose when he smelt the horrible dog smell of wolves, luckily enough joe didn't actually smell like a dog. Pete would still be friends but he would always hold his nose when he would be near joe. Pete walked past a shop and froze in place when he heard a heartbeat that made its way down to his own dead heart, he felt it best for a second. Something it hadn't done since he was 18 and considered a full fledged vampire; he was born a vampire so lived as a human for the first 18 years of his life before fully turning. It was why he was more sympathetic than the rest of his family, he held onto the humanity he has from back then.

Pete felt warm inside and it was pleasant. He turned to look inside the shop window and he was instantly drawn to a small human. He was wearing a cardigan and a slightly large top. And what pete guesses were fitted jeans that made his ass look amazing. They also had longish bleached blonde hair and were really pale. Pete fell in love with him straight away and watched as they froze too most likely feeling the pull towards pete, they turned around and locked blue eyes with the reddish brown of Pete's eyes, they smiled at pete warmly before turning around to carry on with what they were doing-and who pete presumed was his friend who was coveted in tattoos and had a ginger beard-walk towards him to hand him a book. Pete stayed there for a while before walking off again to go to the blood bank.

That was another thing Petes family hated about him. He usually went to the blood bank to get his weekly blood, they brought the blood banks in So vampires got their blood from there instead of killing but that didn't go to plan but they kept the blood banks open for the many vampires that went there like pete. He made his way to the entrance and saw that Gabe; his brother, was leaning against the wall and smirked at him,

"Thought you didn't drink the cold crap" pete said and bared his fangs at Gabe. His brother baring his own back.

"The fresh stuff is better. Their screams make it sweeter" he said and pete glared.

"Heard you got a soulbond" 

"Leave him alone!" Pete eyes went a bright red and he hissed at Gabe. The other vampires eyes widened slightly and he put his hands up in defence,

"Keep your fangs in place. I won't go near your precious human" he said and Pete's eyes went back to their usual shade and Gabe smiled before flashing away and leaving pete alone in the street. He glared at where Gabe was once stood before turning around to flash back to the mansion he lived in with his family. He was going to talk to his soulbond tomorrow, and take a small flower for him and hopefully he will have the courage to ask him on a date and get to know him more. Pete smiled and got into his coffin to sleep the daylight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick had just finished teaching his magic class when the vampire walked into the shop. He knew that this vampire was his soul bond and he loved that the moon goddess had chosen such a unique creature to be his soul bond. He told his best friend Andy the other week of how he knew that his soul bond was a vampire and he then went on about how happy he was that his soul bond was a different supernatural creature. Andy eventually had to stop the younger witch from talking so much because he had to close the shop for the night.  

He ended up running home and excitedly telling his mother that he had found his soul bond. His father found out during their family meal and the question came up on if he was a witch like them all and Patrick proudly announced that his soul bond was a vampire. They were all just as happy and Patrick's mother even suggested that Patrick bring them to meet her and his father, she even planned on going to the blood bank to get blood for Patrick's soul bond.

But the first thing Patrick had to do was actually talk to them. They looked nervous and scared as they wandered in the shop and Andy caught Patrick staring at them and smirked at the younger witch and nodded his head to Patrick before shoving him out of the back room where the Witch usually taught the younger ones how to properly use their magic.

"Uhh... hello, welcome to the mania charm shop. Is there anything I can help you with" Patrick asked and twiddled with his thumbs as the vampire froze up and looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Patrick took this moment to look over the vampire and smiled warmly at him.

He was quite tan for a vampire and had golden eyes with a reddish tint to them, and what looked like eyeliner lining them. He was also wearing dark clothing and had inky black hair that covered half his face. Patrick thought he looked hot and the vampire started to look less stiff but stuttered as he spoke.

"I... was won-wondering... I-if you wanted t-t-to go on a-a-a date?"

Patrick honestly thought the vampire was absolutely adorable when he asked that and he nodded before quickly pulling a pen out of his cardigan pocket and grabbing the vampires arm. They looked scared for a moment, but then Patrick started scrubbing his number down on their arm and then looked into their eyes. And how close they had gotten.

"I'm patrick" he said cheerfully with a bright smile and the vampire smiled back slightly,

"Pete"

The witch still smiled brightly and finished writing his number. Pete looked down at the number and then looked up at Patrick and smiled shyly,

"I'll text you the details?" He asked like a question and Patrick nodded and leant forward slightly to kiss the vampires cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to it" he said and squeezed Pete's hand before watching the vampire walk out of the shop and feeling Andy's presence behind him.

"He seems nice for a vampire" he commented and Patrick smiled.

"He's cute" 

"I approve of him for now, but I may have to warn him" Andy muttered to himself and Patrick giggled.

"I don't think that is necessary"

"It doesn't hurt to take precautions"

"You really don't have to scare him"

"I'm still going to talk to him"

Patrick sighed and walked back into the back room to clean up, its best to let Andy do what he does and not fight a loosing battle against him.


	3. Chapter 3

So they both took a little longer than need be before actually going on their first date, but it was actually Patrick who decided that they were going to have a little mini date. His parents really wanted to meet their sons soulmate. The two had been texting so much over the past few weeks and got to know each other a little more during their short phone calls and sweet messages, they never really met up because pete was a vampire so he didn’t really go out much in the sun and Patrick was always working in the little charm shop at night.

The witch only saw it fitting that he would invite pete over, he even put up dark curtains over his window and pinned it in place so pete could stay the night. They haven’t shared a bed yet and Patrick smiled at the thought of cuddling up next to his vampire.

Patrick’s mom made dinner and also went to the blood bank just so there was blood for Pete, she was very fond of pete already and she hadn’t even met him yet, she did ask Patrick if the vampire could eat real food to which he replied with that pete could only stomach a little bit and as long as he has blood then he will be fine.

The knock at the door got Patrick excited and he ran to go open it, smiling when he saw his soulmate standing there smiling shyly, his dark fringe covering his one eye leaving the other brownish red orb showing. He was very handsome in Patrick’s eyes and he was really sweet and caring. The little witch was always told that vampires don’t care about anyone but themselves and their kin but pete was different, he never spoke about his family and cared more about Patrick, it warmed the witches heard and he loved speaking to pete.

“Hey” pete said breaking their silence, a faint blush on his cheeks,

“Hey, my mom is just finishing cooking. Come in” Patrick replied and kissed the vampires cheek. Pete didn’t move and Patrick tilted his head in confusion,

“You’ve been invited in pete” he said and the vampire shook his head,

“One of your parents have to invite me in” he said and Patrick’s mouth opened in realisation before shouting for his dad. 

Pete looked a bit scared when a taller more masculine looking version of Patrick but with darker hair and a beard came walking in. Pete squeaked our a hi but then the man smiled brightly and stood next to Patrick Making him look even smaller,

“You must be peter. I’m David, you can come in” he said and shook Petes hand. The vampire finally stepped into the house and Patrick laced his hands with pete and walked him to the dining room where four seats were set up. Patrick’s mom then came walking out with a dish steaming and smelling really good for human food pete had to admit. She smiled at him and placed the dish down in the centre of the table before walking over to both Patrick and pete and pulling the vampire into a hug. Pete could feel the magic radiating off her and it was much stronger than Patrick and David’s, the vampire in pete felt uneasy knowing that there were three witches infront of him all very powerful, but it was slightly settled because one of the witches were his soulmate.

“I’m patricia, Patrick’s mother” she said with a warm smile and pete smiled back. She pulled two chairs out for both pete and Patrick and then spoke again, 

“Take a seat everyone, dinner is almost ready”

She walked back into the kitchen and the three sat down and got into a little small talk. Pete felt comfortable and right at home with his soulmate by his side, he loved this feeling and he loved Patrick.


	4. Chapter 4

@gaytrick is no longer writing this story

 

The dinner went well on Petes part. They ended up playing a board game to get to know pete a bit more. The vampire did stay close to Patrick tho not wanting to piss the other two witches off and getting cursed. Patrick was bright and bubbly gaining confidence to kiss pete on the cheek and blush slightly afterwards when his parents smiled fondly at the two.

It had gotten later than expected by the time pete informed them he had to depart, Patrick pouted and gave pete sad eyes when he announced it to the trio. It was nearly 12am. Very late for Patrick to still be awake. 

"It's too dark out peter" Patricia said and pete opened his mouth to say that he is a vampire when she cut in again,

"I know you are used to being out too late and being in by dawn but I can't help but want you to stay indoors tonight. I'd feel much better if you stayed the night, I'm sure Patrick would love that too" on cue the youngest witch blushed and hid his face in his oversized cardigan.

"I have black out curtains" Patrick squeaked shyly,

"I got them a few weeks after we met" he added and pete couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

He agreed to stay and Patrick mooched around his wardrobe trying to find some sort of clothing that will fit Pete, the witch was small in size compared to the vampire. Patrick was like a noodle. Sorta chubby, short and had no muscle compared to pete who was slightly taller, slim and had muscle, he blamed it on being a vampire. What's the point in being strong if you don't look it? He goes to the gym regularly to pass time during the night. It gets boring sometimes.

"I don't know much about vampires" Patrick admitted when pete walked back in from the en suite after getting into a pair or sweats that were clearly too big for Patrick and just about right for pete. The witch was in an oversized shirt and boxers,

"If you think of the stereotypes some are right. Like I can't really go out in the sun, and I drink blood. The fangs are there too, but permanently" pete said and smiled flashing his fangs,

"What about sleeping?" 

"I don't need a coffin, beds are fine. I sleep better around warmth too" pete said and Patrick flushed again. 

"I'm warm. Well I hope I am, I'm alive and human-ish. Sorry if that was offensive" Patrick rushed out and flushed redder. Pete chuckling and kissing Patrick's cheek,

"It's fine. I'm a huge cuddleslut tho. So let's get tangled in the sheets, no sexual innuendos there" pete said and smiled fondly at Patrick's flush. It went across his cheeks and nose and pete found it so adorable.

"Yeah, sleeping" Patrick mumbled and fell back on the bed, pete crawling in next to him. Neither remembered anything after, Patrick was asleep instantly and pete followed shortly after listening to the rhythm of Patrick's heartbeat and the sound of his breathing.


End file.
